Truth Or Dare: Maximum Ride Style
by ParadiseHorror
Summary: Just something I decided to do quickly to get rid of my Writers block. What happens when the flock plays Truth or Dare? Max and Fang finnaly realize their calling to eacother. Rated M for Saftey. Fax towards the end. Read and Review- x3 Blazing Assualt


Truth or Dare: Maximum Ride Style

(One-shot Truth or dare Parody, Turns into a Fax, Fangximum, Idc, You'll love it. M Rated JUST INCASE I GET DISTRACTED x3 The Fang POV sounds better because I am a Guy, and I know how guys get when they see a hot girl. XD R&, did you know that they're coming out with a Max Ride movie? Kristen Stewart might be playing. She's hot...o_o sorry, heres the story)

Max POV:

We were camping out in the Yellowstone National Park forests. Seemed like a good place. We fit in with all the birds. When it got dark, we started a fire. Angel and Nudge pulled on my jacket, asking her to play truth or dare with them. The rest of the flock was already playing. At first, I refused. Though, I thought about Fang. Maybe someone would dare me to kiss him. I hope so. I loved him. I loved him to death.

Nudge poked me. "Are you playing or what, Max?" I looked at Angel. I silently did a Holy crap. She was smiling. No way had she just read my thoughts. I would beat her up later, but I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Iggy, Truth or dare." Nudge said younger kids begged me to play, so I had allowed them. I knew I was going to regret this. Iggy pondered on this. "Dare." He said bluntly. Nudge looked around at all of this, and looked back at Iggy, who was staring blankly at us. "I dare you to kiss me" She said.

Before my instincts kicked in, Fang clapped his hand over my mouth. I couldn't watch this. Too late. Iggy had gave Nudge a little peck on the cheek. She giggled. "Wee" She said like a little girl.

Angel stood up. "Fang, Truth or dare" She said. Fang leaned on a tree. I could see his slender body move with precision. God, he was gorgeous. "Dare" I heard Fang say.

Fang POV:

Why did I say dare. Maybe I would get the chance to suck face with the hottest girl in the world. Maybe even more. I can't believe I was thinking about this. She was our leader, and I was thinking such dirty thoughts about her. Ehh, who cares? I wonder what she looked like naked.

Angel looked at me, her jaw gaping. If that little prick was reading my thoughts...oohhh.

"Fang, I dare you to suck face with Max" She said with pride. The Gasman who was oddly quiet all night, gagged. "Angel! What the hell!" He said. I almost cried. Me? Fang. Cry? The only time I cried was when I was born. And I'm sure of that. Because I was born. I was embarrassed to death. Everything told me to take Angels head and crush it between my hands. Though Max would kill me. Ouch.

I looked at Max and I gulped. Nudge clapped her hands together. "You have to do it, you have to kiss her." She said.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, to feel my tongue wrap around hers. But I couldn't. At least not in front of everybody. I just got up and walked away, not saying anything, not looking back.

Max POV:

I stood up, embarrassed. I was going to go talk to Fang and see what was up. I wondered why he didn't kiss me. I unfurled my wings. "Party's over" I said, and pumped my wings to put out the fire. It was pitch black, but before The Gasman could pull out his flashlight and turn it on, I was gone.

I looked around in the forest before I could find Fang. He was leaning against a tree, almost invisible, almost hotter than before. "Fang" I said quietly. He stood up in a defensive position. "Oh, Max. Sorry"

He said and sat down. I sat next to him, putting my hand on his lap. "I guess Angel kind has made you mad when she said that." I said. Fang was unresponsive. "Come on, Fang, I can't help-"He pinned me against another tree. I was stunned. "Fang, what are you-"He cut me off by putting his lips on mine. "Max, just shut up and let me do this. It will be much easier, trust me."

I screamed in my head. He was going to fuck me; He was going to fuck me…

Fang POV:

I was going to fuck her; I was going to fuck her…

I kissed her again, tilting my head this time to make it easier. I slipped my hand underneath the back of her shirt, unlatching her bra. I threw her on the ground. She squealed. "I'm Ready, Fang" She said.

Max POV:

I woke up and Angel had her hand clasped around her mouth. Fang was still asleep, on top of me, naked and bare. I screamed and threw him off of me, grabbing my clothes. Angel shouted. "There over here! They're naked!" Fang jolted up and saw Angel. "Oh shit..." He said and grabbed his clothes. I looked at him and he smiled, obviously remembering last night.

I Loved Fang.

Fang POV:

I Loved Max.

--

Ok! That's it. O_o liked it? Review it. My First M Rated. I time skipped, but its rated m because of my language. Thanks everyone!!


End file.
